Valentines Day
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: Does giving me a Valentines mean anything? Or was she just being polite, since we are friends? hinted YuugixAnzu


Yes. It's yet another YuugixAnzu fic.

What? Don't look at me like that. I can't get enough of these!

Anyway, this fic isn't really a one shot, since I'm already planning something to go with it a little later on. But lets talk about that when the time comes (in exactly a month).

This story is only one chapter long (sorry if you were expected something longer!). Hope you like it!

_/Yami no Yuugi to Yuugi through the mind link/_

/Yuugi to Yami no Yuugi in the mind link/

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

-I-

_/Aibou, could you please explain to me what this holiday is about/_

Yuugi let out a small giggle to his darker side's question. This was the tenth time he had asked that morning alone.

/Again? Mou hitori no boku, I've already explained it to you./

_/Well, explain it again./_

/Alright/ Yuugi sighed. He looked around the classroom to see if anyone had noticed him staring into space as he talked with his other self through the mind link. Luckily, the class was still half empty, since the morning bell hadn't rung yet. Those who were there were too busy with their 'gifts'.

/Today is February 14th/ Yuugi began/which means that it's Valentines Day./

_/And just what is the purpose of this…'Valentines Day'/_

/Well, basically, girls across the country give beautifully wrapped chocolates to their male classmates, as well as their boyfriends./

_/I understand that/_ Yami no Yuugi commented, _/But I don't understand _why _they do it./_

/I guess it's to show they care/ Yuugi shrugged. /But it hasn't been in Japan that long. It was only introduced in the fifties. At least, that's what everyone says./

_/Well it's still strange. Back in Egypt, we never had such ridiculous holidays as this. If a man wanted to present a gift to the girl he loved, he would do it whenever he wanted. He wouldn't wait for a certain day that came only once a year./_

Yuugi let out another small laugh at Yami no Yuugi's…interesting comment. He continued to chuckle quietly at his other self's ridicules, until he was brought back to reality by a high pitched voice.

"Erm, excuse me Yuugi," a young blonde girl about Yuugi's age said shyly. She stood in front of Yuugi's desk, her hands behind her back. A blush was clearing visible on her face. "T-These are for you."

The girl brought her hands out from behind her and handed Yuugi a small red package she held in her hand, tied with a beautiful red ribbon. Yuugi knew immediately what they were. Valentines Day chocolates. Smiling he gently took the package from the girl's hand.

"Arigatou," Yuugi thanked the girl, whom he now realised from the class next door. "I feel honoured that you gave me this beautiful gift."

The girl's blush intensified. "N-No!" she retaliated. "The honour's all mine." And with a slight bow, the blonde girl left Yuugi's classroom to return to her own.

Yuugi handled the package in his hands as his other self materialised next to him in his spirit form.

_/So, how many does that make now/_

/Five./

_/Including the ones 'specially delivered'/_

Yuugi placed the package in his school bag with the four other Valentines Day chocolates he had received that morning at school. /No, not including those. I still can't believe they sent me them./

Yami no Yuugi smirked at his lighter half. _/You seem to be quite popular, aibou./_

Yuugi blushed. /N-No I'm not! They're just…being polite./

Yami no Yuugi stared at him blankly.

/What? Why are you looking at me like that/

_/Even _you _know that last girl had a-…what was your word for it again? Ah yes, crush. That blonde girl has a crush on you./_

Yuugi's own blush only intensified. /No she does not/

_/Does so./_

/Does not./

_/Does so./_

/Does not./

_/Does so./_

/Does-/

"Morning Yuugi!" a deep but familiar voice called from the classroom doorway.

Yuugi-leaving his childish argument with his other self- looked up to see his two best friends, Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda, walking towards him with smiles on their faces. As Yuugi happily waved to them, he tried to block out his other half's victorious laughter through the mind link.

"Good morning Jonouchi. Good morning Honda," Yuugi warmly greeted his friends.

"Morning Yuugi," Honda greeted back, leaning on the desk to the right of Yuugi.

"So," Jonouchi said. He swung a chair from behind the desk in front of Yuugi and sat on it, leaning onto the back. "How many Valentines has Mr Popular received today?"

"I-I'm not popular," Yuugi stuttered, embarrassed by the comment.

"Oh yeah?" Honda asked coming behind Yuugi. "Then how comes I can see five boxes of chocolates in your bag?" He pulled out one of the boxes to prove his point.

"What!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "You have _five_!"

"Well…yeah…" Yuugi answered quietly.

Honda bent down lower with a smug smirk on his face. "Any of them from you-know-who? From who-know-where?"

Yuugi felt himself blush again. '_How many times am I going to blush in one day?'_

"Actually, I did," Yuugi answered. "I got a message from jii-chan a while ago saying that 2 packages from over seas have just arrived for me. I bet you anything they're from Rebecca and Vivian."

"So including those, how many Valentines do you have?" Jonouchi asked.

"…Seven."

"SEVEN!" Jonouchi exclaimed…again.

"What's your secret?" Honda teased.

"Ano…natural charm?" Yuugi suggested.

Honda and Jonouchi laughed at the comment, which in turn caused Yuugi to laugh with them.

"May I ask what you're all laughing about?" a sweet voice asked the laughing trio.

The three boys looked up to see the fourth member of their infamous gang, Anzu Mazaki, smiling down on them. Yuugi felt his heart lift at the sight of her.

"Good morning, Anzu!" Jonouchi greeted.

"Morning guys," Anzu answered cheerily. She looked at Yuugi. She felt small butterflies flutter in her stomach as she looked at his adorable face. "Good morning, Yuugi," she said in an almost dream-like state.

"Morning, Anzu," Yuugi replied in the same dream-like voice.

_/You know, it's sweet when you and Anzu act like this around each other./_

/Shut up/

"Ano…how are you today?" Anzu asked. After a slight hesitation, she asked. "Did you…receive any Valentines chocolates today?"

"You bet he did!" Jonouchi jumped in. "He not only got one, he got seven in one morning! Including one each from Rebecca and Vivian!"

"O-Oh," Anzu faltered. "T-That's good to hear." She put on a fake smile. "It looks like you're quite popular, Yuugi."

"Yeah…I…guess I am," Yuugi shrugged. It was then that he noticed Anzu was holding something behind her back.

"Anzu, what's that?" he asked.

"W-what's what, Yuugi?" Anzu asked, trying to hide the 'thing' behind her back. '_I can't give it to him now. Not when he's already got something from Vivian and Rebecca. It's embarrassing enough doing this in front of Jonouchi and Honda!'_

"Whatever you're hiding behind your back," Yuugi answered, pointing.

"Oh!" Anzu said, pretending to sound surprised. "This thing? I…forgot I had it!"

"Well, are you going to show us or not?" Jonouchi asked, impatient as always.

Anzu laughed nervously. '_Come on, Anzu. You can do it. Yuugi won't laugh. He's not like that. Jonouchi and Honda on the other hand…I'm not so sure.'_

She swallowed hard when she realised all three boys where staring at her, waiting. '_Well, here goes nothing…'_

She held out her right hand to Yuugi and bowed slightly.

"T-This is for you, Yuugi," she stuttered. "H-Happy Valentines Day."

Yuugi looked at Anzu, before looking at the 'thing' on her outstretched hand.

It was a small box of chocolates, not that much bigger than the others he had received that day. But Yuugi wasn't bothered about that. He gently took the box from Anzu and held it in his hands. The box had been decorated with a light blue cover, a few small pictures of a chibi Black Magician drawn onto it by hand. A purple ribbon had been tied around the box.

Yuugi felt his face heat up. Anzu had given him a Valentines Day Gift. _Anzu_ had given _him_ a Valentines gift! He felt his heart beat quicken with excitement.

"Wow, Anzu," he gasped. "Domo arigatou. This is…beautiful!"

Anzu stood up straight. "You think so?"

"Of course I do! This is amazing. Did you draw these chibi Black Magicians yourself?"

"Hai…" Anzu blushed with embarrassment.

"They're great!" Yuugi exclaimed happily. "The best Valentines Day gift I've ever received."

"T-They're not _that_ good," Anzu mumbled.

"Hey, Anzu," Jonouchi said. "Where are mine and Honda's?"

Anzu giggled. "Don't worry, I didn't forget you two airheads. Here…"

Anzu held out two small boxes of chocolates, about half the size of the one she had given Yuugi. They had both been covered with red wrapping and tied together with pink ribbon.

"Wow, arigatou!" Jonouchi said, taking his box. Upon taking the small package, he eyed it curiously. "Wait a minute. Why is this so much smaller than Yuugi's?"

Jonouchi's question was quickly answered by a kick in the shins by Honda. Jonouchi screamed out in pain, before recovering quickly and holding his fist up to Honda's face.

"What you do that for?" he yelled.

"Baka…" Honda sighed, before turning around and walking to his desk.

Just as Jonouchi was about to pummel his so-called best friend the morning bell rang, signalling the start of registration. All the pupil's in Yuugi's class quickly sat down at their desks just as their teacher walked into the room. As the teacher began marking her pupil's off one by one on the register and giving out the day's announcements, Yami no Yuugi materialised in his spirit form next to his partner. It was fortunate for him that only Yuugi could see (and hear) him.

_/So, Anzu's gift makes eight Valentines…/ _he said thoughtfully.

/…/ Yuugi remained silent.

_/I bet you weren't expecting that, were you/ _Yami no Yuugi teased.

/…No, not really./

_/But you're not upset, are you? You're happy Anzu gave you a Valentines, aren't you aibou/_

/…/

_/Aibou?…/_

/…Yes, I'm happy. But…does it mean anything/

_/What do you mean/_

/You know how I feel about Anzu. How I want her to be…more than just a friend…/

_/Yes…and?…/_

/What I'm trying to say is, does giving me a Valentines mean anything? Or was she just being polite, since we are friends? We have been for almost ten years. She did give Jonouchi and Honda chocolates too after all./

_/True, but yours was by far larger than theirs. That must mean something/_

/I'm not so sure. It could have been bigger because we've known each other for so long./

Yami no Yuugi sighed. His partner could be so blind sometimes. _/Aibou, I cannot tell you what you must figure out for yourself. All I can say is deep down in your heart, you know the answer. It's just a matter of time before you discover it./_

Yuugi remained silent. He felt more confused than ever. Did giving him a Valentines gift mean that Anzu wanted to take their friendship to a new level? Or was she just being polite?

What ever the answer was, he wasn't going to find it by doing nothing. He had to do something to find it. And he knew just what to do…

-I-

Yuugi spent the rest of the day deciding when to put operation discover-Anzu's-true-feelings-towards-him into action. He decided to wait until after school, since there was only a small chance of having Jonouchi and Honda interrupting and ruining everything.

So, when the final bell of the day rang and the students of Domino High made their way home, Yuugi pulled Anzu aside to his favourite Sakura tree to speak to her in private.

"What did you want to talk about?" Anzu asked when they reached the tree. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's about the Valentines Day gift you gave to me…" Yuugi began.

Anzu interrupted. "You hate them, don't you?"

"What?" asked Yuugi, surprised.

"I knew I shouldn't have drawn on those Black Magicians! They make it look so silly!"

"Anzu, wait-" Yuugi held up his hands, but Anzu interrupted him again.

"You probably think I'm really childish or stupid or something."

"No!" Yuugi cried, stepping to Anzu's side. "No, of course I don't Anzu. I love those pictures."

Anzu sniffed. "You do?"

"Hai! After all Black Magician is my favourite card. I feel…special, that you remembered that about me. And the fact that you made those chocolates yourself…well…that makes the gift even more special."

"It does?"

"Hai. Anzu, your gift was the best gift I received today. You made me very happy."

Anzu smiled. "I'm glad."

Yuugi looked at Anzu's soft face, and immediately the nerves increased. '_Come on Yuugi. You can do it. Don't chicken out now. You can do it…You can do it…'_

"Anzu," Yuugi said delicately, moving closer to the brunette.

"Hai?" Anzu answered. She saw Yuugi's face coming closer and closer towards her own. The butterflies in her stomach began to flutter faster with excitement. Was Yuugi doing what she thought he was doing? Could it be…did this mean?…she hoped it did!

'_You can do it Yuugi…You can do it…' _Yuugi encouraged himself.

The pair closed their eyes and softened their lips, ready to kiss. Their heart beats beating in time, their faces came closer and closer together…

'_You can do it…You can do it…'_

Their faces were only inches apart, the gap closing every second…

'_You can do it…You can do it…'_

Their lips were about to meet…

'_I can't do it!'_

At the last moment, Yuugi moved his head to the side and kissed Anzu on the cheek. Not expecting the sudden move, Anzu's eyes shot open in surprise. True, her skin tingled at Yuugi's touch, but this was not what she was expecting.

Yuugi mentally cursed himself as he pulled away. His face was the colour of a tomato.

"Ano…well, I better be going," he said quickly, his embarrassment indescribable. "See you tomorrow!"

And with that, Yuugi ran off quicker than you could say "Duel Monsters."

Anzu stood under the Sakura tree in a daze. '_What…just happened?'_ she thought. Her skin was still tingling from Yuugi's unexpected change of kiss. She slowly brought her hand up and touched her cheek. Still in a slight daze, she smiled. Even though it hadn't been quite what she wanted, that small kiss still meant something to her.

And she hoped it meant what she thought it did.

-I-

"Stupid stupid stupid STUPID!" Yuugi cursed himself as he continued to run. "How could I be so stupid!"

He stopped suddenly in front of a small shop, his head lowered in shame.

/That was so lame./

_/No arguments here/_ Yuugi heard his other self say. _/I don't think even Jonouchi has done anything _that _stupid before./_

/You know, you're not helping mou hitori no boku/

Yami no Yuugi ignored the comment. _/How do you plan on fixing your little…'situation'/_

/I don't know! I've really screwed up this time. There's no way I can-…/ He stopped when something caught his eye. He looked at the shop he had stopped in front of. A confectionary shop. Suddenly, upon seeing the white chocolates inside, he got an idea. Valentines Day may be over, but there was another holiday coming up soon. And it would be the perfect time to make up for his stupidity.

_/Aibou, are you all right? Have you thought of something/_

Yuugi smiled. /Hai! And I know exactly when to do it/

_/When/_

/March 14th./

_/March 14th? But what's so special about that/_

/It's another holiday./

Another _holiday? What does this one celebrate? And just what are you planning to do/_

/You'll just have to wait and see…/

-I-

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it.

Please R&R! I feel so lonely at the moment…

Happy Valentines Day people. Keep an eye out for the next part


End file.
